Undertale: Shattered Soul
by LordBadass
Summary: Post-Pacifist! Frisk and Chara have freed the monsters from the Underground. However, the two of them will be pushed to their limit when it comes to their next task: helping Asriel cope with his depression and post-traumatic stress disorder. This is made even more difficult as a new enemy has appeared with malicious intentions. Asriel x Chara.
1. Prologue: Another Shot (Part 1)

Prologue: Another Shot 1/2

Frisk felt themselves shivering in fear, sweat dripping down their face as Flowey grinned, holding all of their loved one captured within his violent vines. Frisk could practically hear the bones of their friends being grinded into with unrelenting brutality. Flowey giggled demonically as his face contorted into to a hellish grin.

"You idiot. I can't believe you were this stupid, Chara!" Flowey mocked, his gleeful face transforming into a hateful sneer for a second before shifting back into it's cruel form. "After all, you know that Pacifism results with nothing but failure and despair, you've seen it happen first-hand, right?"

Chara frowned and looked down at Frisk, confusion on both of their faces. "The hell is that weed talking about? I barely even know the psychopath."

Flowey chuckled. "What's wrong, Chara? Are you feeling scared?"

Frisk took in a deep breath, before walking forwards with determination flowing through them. They looked straight at Flowey without faltering and spoke, "You either let my friends go, or I'll make you regret it!"

"By doing what, killing me? Don't kid yourself Chara. I once thought you had the ability to kill but now I see that death has turned you into an idiotic idealist." Flowey grinned maliciously. "Unless you're really THAT mad with me for ruining the plan."

Chara felt herself freeze on the spot. 'N-no. There's no way that could be…'

Frisk shook their head, "I won't kill you, Flowey. I'm sure that deep down even you can be a nice person. However, just because I'm unwilling to kill you doesn't mean that I'm just gonna lay down and watch you kill all the ones I care for."

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Then try and stop me."

Flowey formed a circle of 'friendliness pellets' around Frisk's soul, cutting them off from escape. Frisk screamed out in agony as the pellets shot towards them, ripping through the flesh of their body. Flowey simply grinned before summoning more pellets to shoot towards Frisk, Chara gasped as they saw Frisk's HP go down to 1. Frisk could barely stand, their body bleeding from all sides, their vision becoming hazy. Yet they held on.

"It's been fun, Chara. But now your journey ends here!" Flowey declared, creating more pellets around Frisk. "Golly, to think that all this could have been avoided if you just took your own advice to heart. Ah well, nothing that can be done about it now."

The pellets closed in on Frisk as their vision became dark, darker and yet darker. Chara screamed in despair and alarm as the pellets slowly closed the gap between themselves and Frisk. But then...someone came.

A ring of fire formed around Frisk, burning the pellets and completely erasing the ash. Flowey's eyes widened in surprise before a soft voice spoke, "Child, I shall protect you...I won't allow this foul creature to harm you…"

Flowey increased the pressure on his vines, causing Toriel to yell out in pain. "Shut your mouth, old hag!" Snarled Flowey, hated burning in his eyes. "I want you to watch as another one of your children dies. Now then, let's resume from where we left off."

"It can't be him. Azzy would never….hurt mum...would he?" Whispered Chara, her body trembling. Frisk gave their spiritual companion a concerned look, although Chara was too lost in her own thoughts to notice.

Another set of pellets formed around Frisk and began to hone in on them again. But this time a barrier of bones erupted out of the ground, knocking Flowey's pellets back. Frisk grins as she looks up to Sans and Papyrus.

"I ,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN YOU HUMAN!" Said Papyrus happily oblivious to the danger he was in. Flowey gritted his teeth. _How dare they?!_

"yeah kid, i like your style. So if this flower has a _bone_ to pick with ya then they'll have to get through me first." Sans said in his usual laid-back attitude.

 _This isn't fair! These fools speak about friendship! Where were they when I needed help?!_ Flowey thought, his rage intestifying. "Smiley trashbag…"

"Hey punk! You better beat this psycho! We're all countin' on ya kid!" Shouted Undyne with a grin on her face, clearly not intimidated in this situation at all.

Alphys smiled meekly and spoke, "Y-yeah. I, uh, I trust you w-with our safety!"

"I agree with the rest, human. I know you can do this." Asgore said, a kind smile on his face. Frisk smiled back at him and nodded.

Flowey growled, "You can't stop me! I have the souls of the six humans! I could kill all of you in an instant!"

However, as soon as he spoke those words, multiple other monsters walked into the throne room, all running together. Everybody from the Spiders, to the Temmies and even the Froggits appeared - all of them ready to defend the human child they call 'friend'.

"This is why we'll always win! Because we're never alone. We have all of our friends in our hearts, so please Flowey. Just stop. You have no one but you can have friends and a family if you truly wanted to." Said Frisk extending a hand towards Flowey. "So please accept my hand, think of it as a bridge to the future."

Chara smiled and placed her hand on Frisk's shoulder, "That's right. You'll always have your friends with you. Especially me."

Flowey's face slowly turned into one of sadness, a one of longing and desperation. "Do you truly...mean that?" He whimpered, his breathing uneven, his eyes shining with hope. "Do you really think I can...change?" His voice cracked, sounding on the verge of tears.

Frisk smiled and nodded. "Yes. No matter who they are...I know that everyone has an ounce of decency inside them. Even you, someone who themselves considers their actions evil and cruel can change for the better."

"If so then...then…." A terrifying grin formed on Flowey's face, his eyes becoming a maddening hue of crimson. "THEN YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT!"

Flowey's grin grew wider, threatening to rip his face as everyone around Frisk became wrapped in even more vines.

"This doesn't look good." Muttered Chara, her eyes wide in shock.

"ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"

The world was enveloped by a white, blinding light and then….

Darkness.


	2. Prologue: Another Shot (Part 2)

Prologue: Another Shot 2/2

Everything was dark. There was no light at all, no monsters and no Flowey. To Frisk it felt like the entire world was...erased and all that remained was this never-ending abyss. All they could hear was their own heavy breathing as everything else was dead silent.

"F-frisk…." Chara muttered in a confused daze. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Frisk as they looked around for some kind of escape. "Maybe Flowey sent us here?"

Frisk's thoughts were cut short by a soft chuckle from behind him. Both Frisk and Chara whipped round to see a fluffy young goat wearing a black pair of trousers alongside a green and yellow striped sweater staring at them innocently.

"A-azzy?" Chara whispered, her voice hoarse and cracking.

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower…" Asriel muttered to himself.

"N-No! You….You can't be him!" Chara screamed as the realisation set in. Tears of denial, rage and regret began to form and fall.

Asriel smiled at Frisk oblivious to Chara's existence. "Howdy, Chara! It's me, your best friend!"

Suddenly in a blink of the eye Asriel grew taller and larger. His clothes were replaced with a similar robe to his mother with the delta rune symbol in the middle. A lone golden heart locket was gently swinging side to side around his neck. His fangs and claws had grown longer and sharper. His eyes were black with his once innocent green irises turning a bright crimson red. He grew large black markings on his face which extended to his snout. His kind smile was gone and it's place was a malevolent smirk.

Frisk gulped nervously before looking to Chara. "This is your brother, right?" They asked softly. Chara could only nod as a reply while she continued sobbing. Frisk frowned before going to comfort her but then the darkness faded away as multiple bright colours spread throughout the dimension. Frisk stopped in their tracks as they looked at the scene in wonder and awe, however they were soon aware that they wouldn't have time to admire the view anymore as multiple stars descended upon them from above.

Frisk knew they were going to be tested in this battle, after all they were up against a mad God who seemed intent on killing them. Frisk felt DETERMINATION fill them as they began dodging the almost endless barrage of stars that crashed into the ground around them. Asriel chuckled as he watched the pacifist do their best to avoid his STAR BLAZING attack.

"I don't even care about destroying this world anymore. I just want to play with you forever, Chara! Let's keep resetting and fighting!" Said Asriel sinisterly as his smirk grew into a manic grin.

Frisk wanted to retort but then Asriel immediately materialized two razor-sharp swords in hands. He began to swing from both of Frisk's sides but was easily dodged due to the amature handling with the weapons. He growled in frustration as he slammed the two blades together causing them to shatter into small stars which flew away in multiple directions.

"Star Blazing and Chaos Saber…." Chara muttered as Frisk looked towards her in confusion. Chara wiped the tears off her eyes and tried to hold the next load back in order to help her friend. "We used to play with his magic when we were younger...he always tried to impress me with flashy names and moves…" Chara slightly smiled at the memory as her voice began to waver. "I-I think I know how to beat his attacks - just follow my directions, ok?" Frisk nodded in response.

"All your progress, everyone's memories…..I'll bring them all back to zero!" Asriel declared with a twisted glint in his eyes.

The crackling of lightning was heard which sprung Chara into action. "Quickly! Move to the left!" Chara yelled as rainbow styled lightning bolts came crashing down with Frisk barely moving out of the way. "Keep running!" More bolts began striking the ground, coming closer and closer to Frisk. "Now jump to your right!" Frisk did as Chara commanded and managed to avoid a powerful bolt once more.

"Not bad, Chara! But what will you do against this?" As Asriel asked this question he created a strange gun-looking weapon within his hands. He pointed it towards Frisk and began firing.

"Quickly move, then when he fires again stand still, keep repeating that and you should win!" Chara shouted to Frisk. Frisk nodded and began dodging the magic-infused bullets. Asriel frowned as he saw them dodge the bullets.

"You're good Chara, much better than I anticipated. I guess it's time to end this little game of ours." Asriel said with a wicked grin as his gun was filled with rainbow themed magic. Frisk managed to dodge the beam but suddenly multiple miniature stars came out of the gun at the same time it was fired.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled as she saw them take damage. Frisk grunted in pain but continued on and managed to dodge most of the stars but gained a few deep gashes from the small amount that hit them causing a tiny pool of blood to form beneath them from all their bleeding wounds.

Asriel grinned as he watched Frisk's face scrunch up in pain as he clicked his fingers. "If you think that is bad then you haven't seen anything yet! Let's purge this timeline once and for all!"

Suddenly the world faded to black once more but this time Frisk couldn't see Chara anywhere. "C-chara?!" Frisk shouted desperately. Frisk jumped back in surprise as he saw a white goat-like skull staring at him with cold and empty eyes. The strange skull began laughing in a robotic like manner as the entire universe around Frisk began to be pulled into its mouth. Frisk began running the opposite direction of the skull while avoiding strange white orbs that flew into the skull's mouth. As Frisk began to run...everything went white once more.

"FRISK!" Shouted Chara when Frisk returned to reality, his body torn and mangled as ripped flesh struggled to stay connected to his body. Chara looked in horror at both Frisk and Asriel, terrified that her beloved brother would be so cruel and callous to her friend.

"...You managed to survive?" Asriel muttered in disbelief. "You really are something else! But don't get cocky Chara! Up until now you've only seen a fraction of my power. What will you do against this?!"

Frisk and Chara looked at Asriel in fear as a sadistic grin grew on his face. Asriel roared as his body began to grow bigger and bigger. He laughed maniacally as everything began to glow white once more.

Only this time a terrifying abomination of what was once Asriel floated before them in the empty abyss.

Asriel was gigantic, his size easily made Frisk seem as nothing more than a mere speck of dust in comparison. Asriel's body was completely different, he no longer had legs or a robe but now had a pitch-black torso with the bottom coming together like the tip of a spear. He had a strange heart in the middle of his body; it was rainbow coloured and was constantly beating loudly. Asriel chuckled as he spread his new wings, the two huge wings were constantly changing colours in a synchronised pattern.

Chara could only stare at their brother in shock and fear. _Azzy...he looks like a crude mixture of a demon and a angel…_ Tears began to leak out of her eyes again. _He looks so different. So twisted. So broken. It's all my fault…._

Asriel grinned triumphantly at Frisk's terrified and pained expression. **"Behold, Chara! This is my true power! There's nothing you can do now! I have won!"**

Frisk wanted to retort but their mouth wouldn't move. In fact, nothing was moving. Frisk began to desperately struggle which just made Asriel cackle maliciously.

" **You can't move Chara. You can't speak Chara. You can't stop me Chara!"** Asriel declared with an twisted imitation of a smile. **"Now Chara...DIE FOR ME!"**

Asriel extended all the fingers of his hands towards Frisk, each finger firing off a small rainbow flame which honed in on Frisk. Each one ripped through Frisk painfully and slowly, amusing Asriel immensely. Chara could only stare in terror as Frisk's heart began to crack. Bit by bit. If Frisk lost this battle….then Asriel would wipe out everything and he will never truly get his happy ending.

Frisk felt tears running down their face as the rainbow-fire began to burn through the flesh and into bone. Chara watched as the soul split in half. Chara watched as Asriel's twisted grin grew and a lone tear fell down his face. Chara watched and realised that they couldn't afford to let someone this close to them die….not again.

Chara felt it. A burning sensation. She began running with legs that haven't touched the ground since her death. She began breathing heavily, when she had no need to breathe. She grabbed the shattered remains of Frisk soul with hands that previously could touch nothing. She forced the soul together, ignoring the searing hot pain that her nerves cracked with...nerves that previously disappeared.

Frisk laid down on the ground, their body now fully healed and rejuvenated. They looked around wildly and saw Asriel's shocked expression and followed it to...Chara. In her original body. Admittedly it had grown by comparison to the pictures that they had seen before. Chara now looked to be in her later teens, her long brown hair flowing, her red eyes filled with relief and her mouth forming into a delicate smile.

"C-Chara...you have your own body?" Frisk whispered in shock. Chara's eyes widened in surprise as she quickly looked at her own hands.

"I...I have a body again!" Chara beamed. "I don't know how...but I'm back!"

" **W-what?! Chara? Two Chara's? No….that's not possible. Y-you're just another hallucination aren't you?!"** Asriel roared. Frisk couldn't help but feel pity towards the being who just slaughtered her mere seconds before. The look of misery and madness on his face was enough to drive anyone to tears.

"Azzy...it's really me." Said Chara as she looked up to her brother. "I know you can never forgive me...I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. But still….I know you're suffering and I know you think murder will make you happy but Azzy...I thin- I know that it won't make you happy."

" **Oh really? Because it's been very entertaining so far!"** Asriel snarled at Chara, refusing to believe this is real.

Chara flinched at Asriel's harsh tone and cruel words. Chara sighed as she looked into Asriel's eyes. "Azzy, you and I both know that's a lie. It's not entertaining...it just keeps away the boredom. You, me, Mum and Dad….we can all be a happy family again."

Asriel laughed deliriously with wild eyes as tears streamed down his face. His tongue hung loosely from his mouth causing saliva to drip into the abyss. Chara felt sick looking at her beloved brother like this. He looked less like the cute and kind brother she remembered him being and looked more like a cornered rabid animal.

" **You are such an IDIOT!"** Asriel screamed raising his fingers towards them once more. **"I thought one of you were real but now I know...You are both nothing more than an illusion!"**

Once again his attack was unleashed but this time there were many more approaching them even quicker than the last. Asriel began sobbing as the attack began missing Chara and all rushed towards Frisk.

"Frisk!" Yelled Chara as she pushed Frisk out the way. Frisk crashed against the ground and screamed as they saw the rainbow beams shoot towards Chara. Chara gritted her teeth and braced for impact. But there was none.

Standing in front of them was Sans and Papyrus who both appeared to be in some kind of trance. Sans wore a frown on his normally grinning skull and Papyrus looked scared and nervous. Papyrus and Sans sent waves of bones towards the two companions.

"I MUST CAPTURE THE HUMANS!" Muttered Papyrus with a blank look in his eyes. "THEN EVERYONE WILL FINALLY LIKE ME."

"What do you mean? Everyone likes you Pap!" Said Frisk. "Remember that time when we had fun making and solving puzzles."

Papyrus froze for a second before continuing the attack but the bones seemed to be missing them more and more.

"Remember when you fed Frisk your spaghetti and they loved it?" Asked Chara knowing that they were almost through to him. Frisk tried to not grimace when they remembered the taste of Papyrus' spaghetti.

Papyrus stopped his attack and smiled happily. "OF COURSE I COULD NEVER HARM YOU! YOU ARE MY FRIEND, FRISK...AND UM, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

Sans quickly gained back control and chuckled. "as long as paps is happy then i've got nothin' to worry about."

Chara and Frisk were teleported in front of Asriel who's attack was still ongoing at the spot Chara was last at. Frisk cocked their head in confusion while Chara quickly deduced that time must have stopped when they freed Papyrus and Sans.

"Azzy!" Chara shouted desperately to her broken brother. "We don't need to do this! Please stop!"

Asriel looked over to Chara in shock, wondering how she and the clone moved locations so quickly before his face twisted into a wicked smile. **"I don't know how you did that but a little teleportation trick won't keep you alive. I'll hit you eventually. So just accept your fate and die!"**

Chara and Frisk barely managed to dodge the next swarm of rainbow flames. Chara grunted as she threw herself to the floor to dodge another wave. "Azzy, I can see the tears on your face! I know you hate this deep down!"

" **SHUT UP!"** Asriel screamed as another wave of flames came rocketing towards Chara so quickly that she had no time to dodge. The flames almost hit her but then…

Alphys and Undyne stood before them and just like the lost souls before they were under Asriel's control. Alphys had a downcast expression while her girlfriend wore a hateful one.

"I'll make humanity suffer!" Undyne snarled as thousands of spears formed themselves around Chara and Frisk who immediately began dodging.

"...E-ever-ryone h-hates me…." Muttered Alphys as tears began dripping from her eyes. "All I do is hurt people…"

Chara felt a spear barely cutting her arm and drawing blood. ' _I hope this works._ ' Chara began running at Undyne while rearing her fist back. Undyne attempted to strike down Chara but after seeing her attacks hundreds of times after Frisk's continual deaths, Chara knew exactly how to avoid them.

Frisk approached Alphys who was trembling and sobbing. Frisk gave the royal scientist a hug as they whispered, "That's a lie. You helped me survive Mettaton and his crazy games." Frisk reminded. "Not to mention all the times you made me happy when we discussed Mew Mew Kissiy Cutie."

Alphys' eyes went wide as a smile began to form on her face. Undyne's eye widened as she felt Chara punch her and for some reason, deep within her she felt a burning desire. A bond of friendship between her and the girl...but why?

"Hey Undyne do you think you could teach me how to cook?" Asked Chara as she looked up to one of her most favourite monsters in the Underground.

Undyne and Alphys grinned as the memories returned.

"Well some humans are ok, I guess." Said Undyne with a boisterous laugh.

Alphys smiled sincerely at Frisk. "Thanks for reminding me about the love my friends have for me!"

Once again Asriel was about to strike where Chara was last. Asriel evaporated the flames when noticed the lack of bloodied and burned corpses. He snarled as he turned to the two.

" **Alright, that is beginning to PISS ME OFF!"** Shrieked Asriel as he created multiple goat-like skulls around the two.

Frisk and Chara looked at Asriel in dread. Asriel's voice became deranged as he roared, **"NOW DIE!"**

The skull's all opened their mouths and a rainbow beam began forming within. Their eyes began giving off a similar glow. Asriel laughed hysterically as tears began falling down his face once more. The beams fired. Chara and Frisk screamed as they felt the burning heat against their flesh.

Then it stopped.

Asgore and Toriel stood before them as the final pair of lost souls. Chara didn't know how but she could feel that they were the last ones. It was a strange tugging sensation coming from the bottom of her new soul.

Frisk frowned as they looked into the eyes of the parents of the Dreemurr family. Chara felt small tears fall down her face now that she could see the full extent of their pain. Asgore's face was scrunched up in a despairing expression while his eyes were full of pity and solemn duty. Toriel had a worried frown on her face as her eyes were filled with desperation and longing.

"Dad...Mum...It's me." Said Chara as she began to approach the two. "Your daughter."

Immediately the two of them snapped out of Asriel's spell and looked at their daughter in shock and happiness. Tears of joy began flowing out of their eyes as they rushed to embrace their daughter, ignoring the tension that the two parental figures formed with each other.

"My child...you've come back to us…" Cried Toriel her face full of hope as a warm smile tugged at her lips.

"Will you stay with us, Child?" Asked Asgore as he looked Chara in the eyes. Chara knew what he did. But forgave him anyway. She loved him like he was her real father, which he might as well be.

"Of course." Chara replied as she leaned further into the hug. "But before we can stay together I have to take care of one last thing."

"What would that be my child?" Asked Toriel with a raised eyebrow. "We could offer you assistance if you need it."

Chara smiled as she broke away from the hug and stood up. "I'm going to save Asriel." She couldn't help but find their shocked expressions hilarious. "You're already helping us. Just keep believing in Azzy."

The two parents nodded, feeling hopeful with the thought of being able to see their lost son again.

"We will Chara. Now, c'mon you big oaf we got a son to save!" Said Toriel as she lightly punched Asgore's arm, forgetting about the hostility between them as her mind was overwhelmed by the joy of having her daughter and son back.

Asgore blushed and nodded. Frisk giggled at their antics as Chara blissfully smiled. ' _Some things never change._ '

Frisk and Chara froze as they suddenly felt the beams of Asriel's skulls beginning to damage them. But then just as they felt themselves being ripped apart...they were healed. They could feel the souls of everyone inside Asriel beating as one. They could feel the love and compassion as they withstood the blast. An image of everyone they've ever encountered appeared around them as a strange green barrier was formed around the two.

The blast stopped. Asriel began screaming incoherently into the abyss, believing that he had finally killed them. But in the smoke he noticed it. A green shining orb. He felt all the souls in his body overwhelm him with relief as he saw the two saviours of the underground within the barrier.

Asriel grew quiet as he watched the two in front of him. No party knew what to say as they all floated there in the abyss. Asriel found it rather strange that the silence caused more tension than all the fighting did.

" **W...why? Please Chara...why did you leave me alone?"** Asriel whimpered as he broke the silence. Asriel's eyes were no longer filled with malice or determination that belonged to a demented demon but instead showed a broken boy who just wanted his sister . **"It hurts so much Chara. So please...just let me win. You and me can keep playing forever...right? Even if you are just an hallucination...I don't want to hurt you. I want you to stay with me."**

"Azzy, we can be together. If you stop this madness we can be a happy family once more!" Chara yelled to her brother with tears of her own coming down her face again.

" **You don't get it, do you? If I lose these souls I'll become a soulless Flower again."** Asriel informed with his head hanging low.

"You don't have to throw away the human souls. You can keep them." Frisk suggested. "Oh, I'm not Chara by the way."

Asriel looked at Frisk in shock before his face softened. **"Yeah...I guess I should've known. Seeing you side by side like this...you're definitely not Chara. I guess I was just that desperate, huh?"** Asriel sighed deeply as he looked at Chara. **"Chara...there is no way to save me. Not any more. It's over."**

" _Not necessarily._ " Spoke a distorted voice which surprised all those present.

Asriel, Chara and Frisk whipped around to see a human child who had an orange aura around him. Next to the child was five other human children with different auras with their respective colours being: dark blue, light blue, purple, yellow and green.

" **The souls…"** Muttered Asriel in surprise. Frisk and Chara looked at the children in even greater alarm than before. How are they doing this?

" _You're probably surprised, huh? I am too honestly. I don't exactly remember it well but...when you absorbed us I saw this strange monster...draped in shadows? I dunno. It hurts to think about but he told me to help you escape."_ The orange soul shrugged. " _So I figured, why not?"_

" **Because...my father killed you all?"** Asked Asriel with a raised eyebrow.

The human shrugged. " _Killed, schmilled. Who cares? It's all in the past now._ "

Asriel's jaw opened in shock as he stared at the boy incredulously. Chara laughed at the human's rather comedic antics while Frisk nodded approvingly.

" _Anyways, back on topic. There is a way for you to be saved._ " Chara immediately rushed to boy with eyes full of determination.

"Tell me. Now." Demanded Chara as hope rose in her soul.

" _That was and still is the plan. I know you're torn on whether or not to break the barrier using our souls or to keep Asriel the way he is at the risk of throwing away the monsters one chance at freedom. But with us you can break the barrier and keep your brother alive._ " The soul informed with a laid back attitude. _"You see, while most of our power will be gone due to the breaking of the barrier we still have a small amount left to create a slightly stronger version of a boss soul."_

Asriel's eyes widened in realisation. **"Then I could…be 'me' again?"**

The soul nodded happily. " _So will you take it...the offer of another shot at life?_ "

Asriel flashed with a bright light which blinded everyone in the abyss but when the light vanished...Asriel stood there. Not as a god. Not as a demon. As a young, broken teenager.

"I'll take it."

The soul grinned happily. _"Good choice!"_

Chara smiled at Asriel as she hugged him in a tight embrace, tears of joy dripping down her face. "You can do it, I know you can."

Asriel nodded as tears fell down his own face. He extended his arms and the human souls began flashing. Soon everything became white once more.

In the distance a loud shattering was heard that echoed throughout the entire earth. The barrier was broken.

When the light faded Asriel was panting heavily on his knees. Frisk's eyes widened in shock when they noticed he was no longer a kid but a teenager like Chara. He was almost as tall as he was in his first god form. They could've sworn they saw a blush on Chara's face at that moment.

Chara smiled as she saw all the monsters appearing around them - their souls now fully restored. She hugged Asriel as he chuckled weakly and attempted to hug her back but gave up due to exhaustion. Toriel and Asgore grinned happily as they cried out in joy and hugged their children while Sans ruffled Frisk's hair as Papyrus stared out into the surface world, feeling the warmth of the sun on his body for the first time. Alphys and Undyne hugged one another as they too basked in the glow of the sun.

All monsters were cheering happily at the return of the prince and the breaking of the barrier. Chara smiled and gently kissed Asriel on the forehead. "Rest, Azzy. You've done enough for today."

Asriel smiled as he felt himself drifting off, glad that he knew when he next awakes it will be with his family and friends around him.

* * *

A dark room containing nothing more than a long round table, twisted and charred chairs and a pitch-black thorn adorned with spikes and skulls housed three shadowy figures who sat around the table while their master sat upon the throne which faced backwards to the table.

Suddenly, a skeleton draped in shadows like clothes appeared in the room out of seemingly nowhere. The skeleton immediately dropped onto his knee.

" _I hAvE rEtUrNeD."_ Announced the skeleton _._ _"aNd WiTh Me I hAvE bRoUgHt GoOd NeWs. I hAvE iNfOrMeD tHe SoUlS hOw To SaVe AsRiEl DrEeMuRr."_

" _ **And did they act upon this information?"**_ Asked their master from the throne. The skeleton saw his hand raise up from behind the throne and immediately arose, as did the others who he could see a bit more clearly in the small light that they had. One was a gigantic monster covered in black and gold armour wielding an axe, another was a female who was covered head to toe in a red robe with golden intricate designs which had a golden delta-rune sign on the back with two black horns sticking out the hood and the last one was a human dressed up in a black and crimson jester suit while wearing a metal grinning mask and sharp metallic claws that covered his hands.

" _YeS. tHe PrInCe HaS bRoKeN tHe BaRrIeR aNd CoNtInUeS tO lIvE._ " Replied the skeleton.

" _ **Good. Now that the first part of the prophecy has finished we shall now continue on with the second half."**_ The master chuckled darkly, his voice echoing in the room. _**"We shall meet up again in a month, see to it that you all have completed your assigned tasks by then."**_

All members nodded affirmatively before vanishing out of the room one by one, leaving the master all to himself.

" _ **It won't be long until it happens. Not long at all."**_ The master released a nightmarish laugh that made the shadows shiver in fear.


End file.
